Such a method is known, for example, from DE 197 54 720 A1. The known method enables the simultaneous or separate determination of the range and/or the speed, particularly the relative speed, to one or more reflecting objects present in an observation area. For this purpose it is provided that the radar system is switched several times back and forth for short timed intervals between a transmitting operation and a receiving operation in a plurality of measuring phases of a measuring procedure. Thereby, a pulse shaped transmitted signal is transmitted in each measuring phase of the measuring procedure during the respective transmitting operation of at least one transmitter unit of the radar system. The pulse shaped transmitted signal includes a sequence of transmitter pulses having a defined pulse duration and a determined carrier frequency. The transmitted pulses are emitted at a time interval that is determined by a pulse repetition rate. The transmitted pulses are reflected by the reflection object or objects to the radar system which receives the transmitted and reflected pulses and evaluates them as a received signal.
Hereby it is a disadvantage that the energy reflected by the reflecting object or by the reflecting objects, that is: the mean energy of the received signal, is strongly dependent on the range to the reflecting object or the reflecting objects. Thus, the method has high signal dynamics which unfavorably affect the price of the circuit components required for the signal processing.